


Letters

by mynightmarestays



Series: Juvie [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the letters Allison wrote to Malia after she left Wilderness Camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Malia had all of Allison’s letters on her bed. She was going to make sure she read them all. Allison took the time to write them for her. And she wanted to know what she missed. Allison told her some of them would make her laugh. Yeah they were a mess from when she knocked them out of her hands the other day but she didn’t care. She pulled out the one with the oldest date and opened it.

 

_Malia,_

_I’m sorry this took so long to send to you. The second I got home, my dad told me we were going to France. He wanted to send me to boarding school. He was afraid because of what I did, I might not be safe. I mean I broke the cop’s face because he broke Scott’s jaw and I was seriously pissed off. I went into the 7-11 to get a drink and come back out and see this cop hitting my friends. Well you know more about it from what I said in group._

_But also I lost the address during the move. When I was able to call Lydia, she got me the address. That was a week ago. Moving to a new school and settling in took alot of time. I have to learn to speak French more than I knew.  I mean fuck, the only person who speaks English here is my roommate Kira._

_But the school here isn’t that bad. Neither is living in France. It’s different from California. The weather is nice. Not as death defying hot. So far I haven’t had any of those nights where we were both basically in our underwear and ontop of our sheets. But now I’m wearing the typical school girl uniform, skirts, knee high socks, the button up and tie. That deal. You might like it._

_I wanted to write to say I’m sorry this took so long for me to write. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Allison_

_Malia,_

_It’s been a couple of weeks. I don’t know if my letter got to you. I was hoping that I would hear from you soon. I’m really missing you so just a letter saying your doing fine would make me happy. I tried to call the camp but they wouldn’t let any calls that wasn’t family go through. Hopefully you’ll get this one and I can hear back._

_But school’s fine. I’m doing surprisingly better than I thought I would. Though everything is in french. But I’m doing well enough. I might even try out for a sports team. I’m not sure about that. I’ll let you know._

_Hope you’ll get this._

_Allison_

_Malia,_

_Wanna know something? I still have your blue beanie. Fuck you its mine._

_Allison_

_Malia,_

_That last letter, I wrote drunk. Kira and I snuck out with some others and we went to a club. It was my birthday so they wanted to do something. I was hoping that I might hear something from you for it. Lydia got a care package sent to me with presents from her, Scott, Stiles, and Danny (He was attacked too). Most of it, was candy from back home and some clothes. I can tell you that Scott’s jaw is fully healed but it’s permanently crooked. It’s not much. They sent me a photo of Scott and Danny healed up._

_I don’t know what else to say_

_Allison_

_Malia,_

_I still love you_

_I think about the kiss everyday_

_I miss your touch_

_Allison_

_Malia,_

_I got a called from Lydia. She said you started school at Beacon Hills. She also told me you never got any of my letters. So I’m going to try to send them to Lydia. She lied to the school and said she was my cousin so they let her through more than Scott or Stiles. Hopefully they will get through to her and you can read this._

_But let me give you a heads up about Beacon Hill. Lacrosse is the main sport there. Scott, Stiles, and Danny play on the team. Well more Scott and Danny play and Stiles watches from the bench. We don’t always win but it’s fun to watch. Watch out from Coach Finstock. He’s the coach of the Lacrosse team and he can be out there. He yells alot. Oh and don’t mention Greensburg to him. He hates him and we’re surprise he hasn’t died yet._

_Stiles’s dad is the Sheriff. If you get in trouble, he’ll help you out. He might be able to teach you to drive too. Scott’s mom is the sweetest person ever. If she was is able to, she’ll cook you food and make sure you have a place to stay. There was a number of times I stayed over at the McCall house and she always made sure I ate. Lydia’s mom, she cares but she’s strict. But she is someone who knows how to style and look good. Lydia and Miss Martin are the best to go shopping with._

_But Lydia, Scott, Stiles and Danny are good people to hang out with and will make sure you’re safe. I promise you’ll be fine._

_Allison_

_Malia,_

_Lydia’s not getting the letters. And I’m done with this school. I’m coming home and I can’t wait to see you again. You may hate me for not writing when I have been but I hope you understand._

_I’ll be back in a week._

_Allison_

 

With that last one, Malia smiled before she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Malia walked to her locker and noticed a letter taped to it. Did she forget one? She took it off and read it.

 

_Malia,_

_I wrote this after I came back. I just want to say I’m happy to be back with my friends and to be with you again. Just know I’m excited to be home again. I’m excited to be able to see you again everyday, to touch you, to hear your voice, everything. We have a few months to make up for now._

_Oh and by the way,_

_Prom?_

 

She felt arms wrapped around her waist and turned to see Allison there. She smiled with her dimples showing. Allison rested her chin on Malia’s shoulders.

“Hey.” Allison said.

“Yes.” Malia said which caused Allison to arch her eyebrow. Malia held up the letter causing Allison to smile.

“Awesome!” She leaned in and kissed her.

 

 


End file.
